The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices in combination with on-chip diodes.
In order to be able to make integrated circuits (ICs) of higher integration density than currently feasible, one has to find ways to further downscale the dimensions of field effect transistors (FETs), and diodes that are included within the IC circuit. Scaling achieves compactness and improves operating performance in devices by shrinking the overall dimensions and operating voltages of the device while maintaining the device's electrical properties. In some examples, as the dimensions of the structures within an IC are decreased, the resistivity of some of the components may increase, which can degrade the performance of the devices within the IC.